Rugrats In Paris The Movie
Plot Like The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie starts with a parody of another classic: the 1972 drama film The Godfather, at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu. A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived most of his life without his mother, Melinda, who died of a sudden illness shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to EuroReptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, France, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, their dog Spike and all their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park. Coco LaBouche, the cold-hearted child-hating head of EuroReptarland, yearns to be the head of the entire Reptar franchise after her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, resigns as the president. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so LaBouche lies to him, by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival in Paris, and later at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears a conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself, Angelica suggests that Coco marry Chas. Coco strikes up a relationship with Chas but her attempts to bond with Chuckie fall flat. The adults and babies meet Kira Watanabe and her daughter, Kimi, who both hail from Japan, but are now living in France. Kira works as Coco's assistant and helps her to win Chas' affections. Meanwhile, Spike gets lost in the streets of Paris and falls in love with a stray standard poodle named Fifi. Kira tells the babies the in-universe origins of Reptar, explaining he was a feared angry monster until a princess revealed his gentler side to make the frightened humans like him. Chuckie decides the princess should be his new mother, and is aided by his friends to reach an animatronic replica of the princess in the park, but they are stopped by Coco's ninja security guards. At the show's premiere, Angelica informs Coco of Chuckie's wish, so Coco sneaks into the stage production of Reptar and takes the stage as the princess, luring Chuckie into her arms to make it look like she is wonderful with children, Chas is thrilled, deciding she would make an excellent mother and chooses on the spot to marry her, much to everyone's surprise, including his friends. On her wedding day, Coco, aided by Jean-Claude, traps the children in a warehouse after stealing Chuckie's teddy bear, Wawa. Chuckie doesn't think having a princess for a mother was right for him, because he wants a mother like his friends have. He rallies the children to crash Chas's wedding at the Notre Dame cathedral using the Reptar robot. They are chased by Jean-Claude, who pilots Reptar's nemesis, the Robosnail robot. The chase culminates in a fight on a bridge and Chuckie knocks Robosnail into the Seine river. Chas's wedding in Notre Dame proves to be quite horrendous, with Coco forcing Chas to go through with the wedding despite Chuckie's absence, and rushing the Archbishop of Paris until she completely loses her temper and throws the Bible at him. Chuckie crashes the wedding, Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie but just then Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals Coco's true nature by announcing that her kidnapping plot had failed. Chas, seeing Coco for the wicked liar she really is, angrily calls the wedding off. Angelica divulges Coco's plan to Yamaguchi, who is also in attendance. Yamaguchi fires Coco from EuroReptarland. When Coco tries to leave she realizes the babies are on her wedding train and angry yanks them off in front of everyone. Angelica angrily tells Coco that she can only do that to the babies and as a humiliated Coco leaves the church Angelica steps on the wedding dress ripping it revealing Coco's underwear. An embarrassed Coco says it will be the last time everyone sees her underpants before a bunch of tourists snap pictures of her. Spike chases the humiliated Coco from the cathedral with Jean-Claude in tow. Kira arrives at the church having been thrown out of the wedding car hours earlier and professes her love to Chas. Chas and Kira fall in love and get married upon returning to America. Spike's new girlfriend, Fifi, gets adopted by the Finster family. Chuckie gets Kira as a new mother, and Kimi as a new sister. The film culminates with a cake fight between the characters. Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Paramount Films Category:2000 films